


The Wasted Walrus

by Riddikuluswolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Chronic Illness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Investigations, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Outing, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, i promise its not, these tags make it sound horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddikuluswolfstar/pseuds/Riddikuluswolfstar
Summary: The former heir to the Black fortune finds himself working as a bartender when a golden-eyed university student changes his life forever.





	The Wasted Walrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes to the pub and meets someone he hadn't expected to, only to leave abruptly with a sudden realisation. Sirius meets someone unusual at his new job, only to be left confused when he makes a break for it.

Remus pulled the oak door to the small cottage closed with a soft thud, trotting down the faded porch stairs and onto the wet grass. He looked up at the early evening sky; light orange-yellow hues mixing with a darkened navy tone, which was littered with luminescent stars. Remus inhaled the dewy night air before beginning his trek to the local pub. He dragged his sneaker-clad feet along the path, the pebbles scattering the dirt road grinding together lightly under his feet.

The sun had fallen behind a line of trees when Remus reached the bar. The Wasted Walrus was an old bar, the brick wall faded and crumbled around the black, wooden door frame. He shivered, pulling the door open to escape the steadily increasing darkness and nippy air. Before he closed the door, the distinct smell of cigarettes and whiskey bombarded his nostrils. Remus made his way through the Tuesday-night crowd and perched himself on the creaky bar stool nearest the cash register. He rested his elbows on the chipped wooden surface before him. Crumbs and droplets of liquid that smelled like beer embedded in his sweater. He made to brush them off before allowing his eyes to wander the bar. The room was somewhat vacant compared to the busier Fridays and Saturdays. The pub had a long bar lining a wall of bottles, followed by numerous booths and tables scattered around. The tables at the booths were sleek and shiny, looking almost new. Their seats were covered in smooth, red leather, encouraging most to enjoy their drinks there. Covered in scratches and chips, the bar remained nearly empty. The worn seats were filled only by those looking for the company of bartenders. Remus trained his eyes on the shelves in front of him, eyeing the bottles of liquor and spirits filling them. He turned back to the patrons before resting his gaze on the petite bartender supplying a group of bachelors with a bottle of tequila. She caught his eye, narrowing them before meandering to him.

"Hello, Lily."

She squinted, a line appearing between her brows.

"Where in Hell and Earth have you been?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I- I was busy," Remus responded, unsure of how to react. He hadn't been to see Lily in almost a week.

"Busy? Come on Rem, we both know that's a load of shite."

His eyebrows furrowed. It  _was_  true; his father had kept him busy around the house all week, demanding fresh, home-cooked food rather than leftovers from the previous night as he had given him during his first semester of university. This implies Remus had to clean the kitchen every night, ensuring he had the proper tools to make a new meal the next day. The only reason he had been able to come to the pub today was due to his father emptying two entire bottles of his favourite whiskey in less than a week.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I had a lot to take care of at home."

She scrutinised his expression, forcing a smile before nodding lightly.

"You need something to drink, or did you just come here to avoid apologising for ignoring me?" she asked rhetorically, her tone harsh.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I just-"

She cut off his lie by thrusting her phone into his face. His eyes adjusted quickly to the bright screen, his gaze faltering as she showed him the countless unanswered messages she had sent to him. 'What are you up to?' 'Are you okay?' 'Why aren't you answering?' 'Is everything okay?'

"I was busy," Remus tried.

"Too busy to answer one bloody text? I was worried!"

He drew his lower lip between his teeth, looking down at his fingers as he picked his sharp, overgrown nails.

Lily pursed her lips, "I get it, you were busy. I'm sorry I yelled," she said, sounding the least bit apologetic, but Remus took it, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have answered."

"Yeah, you should have. What can I get you?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips for the first time that night.

"We're out of whiskey. Can I get a bottle?"

"Already? That's what you were here for last week."

He pressed his lips together, nodding.

Lily walked over to the line of alcohol, swiping a bottle of bourbon. She plonked the bottle in front of him. It was a tall black bottle, filled with cheap whiskey. 

Lily was a short girl, her legs plump. Her height complimented her curvy body type beautifully. That, coupled with her raging confidence and charismatic charm, made her seem like a film star. Her natural beauty, talent, and intelligence struck many women with envy. She had finished school with high grades and a scholarship to the cities Medical school. 

It was unruly to Remus how a person like him-naive, shy, and boring-could be friends with a witty, glamorous girl like Lily. But if Lily was one thing, she was persistent. No matter how hard he tried to remain independent, she would not allow their friendship to dissipate. Her loyalty to their friendship was the most curious to him, seeing as most do not waste their time with Remus in the first place; thus they do not stick with him from primary school to university.

Remus was brought from his thoughts by the orotund sound of his vivacious mate's voice.

"You sure you don't want a drink?"

"No, I do have to head back so-"

Remus halted, the breath vanishing from his lungs and skin tingling when his eyes landed on the most breath-taking thing he had ever witnessed.

On the other side of the bar was a short man handing a bottle of beer to a customer whom Remus could not care less about. The man's dark hair was twisted up into a bun on the back of his head, contrasting greatly against his pale grey eyes. Above them were long lashes, batting as he spoke. It was one hell of a sight to behold.

Remus bit his lip, turning back to Lily, whose hand was waving in front of him as she spoke.

"Earth to Remus!"

"Sorry," he muttered in response.

She tilted her head, looking over in an attempt to figure out what had captured his attention. A smirk suddenly overtook her face.

"Were you eyeing Sirius?" she asked giddily.

 _Sirius_.

"Who? The guy over there? No, no I was just... Thinking about what I want to drink," he stammered, trying his hardest not to think about the silky locks that had escaped the bun, framing man's face.

"Uh huh," she smirked, "I have to go bust that table so if want something, go ask  _Sirius_."

Remus glared at her as she dashed to clean a table in the corner.

He looked back at the toned, lean server. The man Remus knew now as Sirius had his hip cocked to the side as he chatted up the person nearest him. His tongue scrapped along his teeth, glancing at the floor with eyes pinched as the blonde man slurred. Remus sighed, picking up his bottle of bourbon and proceeding towards the dashing, ebony-haired beauty.

He sat carefully on the open barstool nearest Sirius. The chair creaked but held his weight as his rump oozed over the sides like a batter in a waffle iron. The patron previously talking to Sirius smirked, eyeing his arse.

"Damn, sweetheart."

Remus turned to the side, attempting to ignore the dubious man beside him. His blonde hair looked grungy closer up, and his rough stubble with specks of food trapped in it was within view.

"Oh, don't ignore me, sweetheart. It's a compliment," he said through slurred words as Remus sunk lower where he sat.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the man, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides.

"You've had quite a bit to drink, why don't you let me call you a taxi," he asked, his voice posh and plummy over his sharp tone.

The man leaned over to whisper in Remus' ear, stumbling and grabbing Remus' waist for support.

"Only if you join me," he smirked, speaking loud enough for Sirius to hear.

Sirius curled his fist, slamming it into the table, "That's enough. Leave him alone."

The man scoffed, jumping from his seat and barging out of the door.

"Sorry about that one, mate."

Remus blinked, "D-don't be, it's not your fault. I should be thanking you."

"Don't; he was making passes at people all night. I should have thrown him out sooner," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair.

Remus stared, biting and chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was beautiful, and that was not a term Remus usually applied to a man, but he was. He was gorgeous, his cheekbones high, his pouty lip pierced with a thin, silver band. He bit his lip, playing with the piercing, making Remus shudder.

"Can I get you something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Vodka tonic, please," Remus said, feeling foolish for ogling a cute boy as if he were thirteen all over again. Not that he had acted like  _this_  when he was younger. He had managed to stuff all of his feelings deep down, ignoring he had them all together.

"You don't seem the type for this place," he said as he added the tonic water to the glass.

Remus raised an eyebrow. There was a type?

"Most people who come here are bikers and bachelorette parties. You know, straight people. Figured you for a gay bar," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Remus turned bright pink, "I-I'm not gay."

"Really?" Sirius joked, "Most blokes I've known who stare at other blokes are bent, but whatever you say."

"No, I wasn't... I was just-"

"Admiring my charm," he supplied grinning.

"Look, can I get my drink, I have to go soon."

 _Fuck_. 

Remus' eyes widened. He had come to get a drink for his father, which was supposed to take only fifteen minutes. He clicked on his phone, cursing himself internally at the time he had spent chatting up a bartender. He did not have to go soon; he had to go twenty minutes ago. He had three unread messaged from his father, Lyall, all sounding equally enraged at the time it had taken his son to by a single bottle of whiskey.

He dug in his pocket for a twenty-pound note, settling on fifty quid. He slapped the money on the table.

"Here's the money, I've gotta go," he said, sliding out of his seat and making a break for the door without collecting his change.

Sirius furrowed his brows. He had not had the chance to asked the man's name.

Sirius sat in bewilderment before he spotted the wavy-haired bartender who's name had slipped his mind.

"Hey, was that your mate," Sirius asked.

"Yeah, what'd you say? He ran off kind of abruptly," she said with her eyebrows snapped together.

"I didn't say a thing. Or, I don't think I did," he said with a long sigh.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. He's jumpy, even more so when a cute boy is rude to him. He's fragile. Leave him alone."

"I don't see how I could do anything  _but_  that. He didn't even tell me his name."

"It's Remus."

 _Remus_.

"But wait, I saw him talking to you. Did you not send him over to me?"

"You were watching him, were you?"

"Answer my question," He said, cheeks flushing at the accusation.

"I thought you'd hit it off. That was until you  _scared_  him off. What did you say?"

"I... I was playing around. I didn't mean anything by it," Sirius defended.

Lily rolled her eyes. 

*

Sirius pulled on his tight leather jacket, stepping out of the pub and into the crisp night air. He had been overly confused by the time had gotten off work. The patron, Remus, whom he had stared at creepily for a ridiculous amount of time, refused to leave his thoughts. He seemed shy, thus meaning Sirius hadn't expected him to come towards him in the first place, but he certainly hadn't expected him to leave as suddenly as he did.

Sirius sighed, stuffing his fists into his pockets.

He jogged across the road as the few who were out and driving at this time of night were stopped at the light.

Saying Sirius' flat was not far from the bar would be an understatement, seeing as he lived less than a block away. He had the door to his flat opened in the time it would have taken him to pull out of a parking space.

"I'm home," he called to his flatmate. He closed the door with a firm push, further signalling his arrival.

His tall, frizzy-haired roommate clambered off the couch to give his friend a hug. He fumbled for his cane before deciding against it and allowing Sirius to guide him into a brotherly embrace. He pulled away, looking at the man's face. He had a smudge of a light brown substance, presumably peanut butter, near the edge of his mouth. It was pulled into the corner as he smiled and laughed.

"Honestly, mate. It's about time. Mum brought over your favourite, and I was about fifty seconds away from eating it," he said.

Sirius shifted his hands over his heart in pretend anguish, "James Fleamont Potter! How dare you?"

James gave a low chuckle, gliding back to his resting place on the black, faux-leather sofa. The flat the boys shared was relatively small but contained all the necessities. They had one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen the size of a phone booth, and a little sitting room. They used the small couch and a coffee table to eat their meals, mostly consisting of takeout, except for when their mother brought over food.

Sirius moved over to the minuscule kitchen the boys shared. He pulled open the fridge and removed the container labelled in Braille as his adoptive mother's homemade Chana Masala.

"When did Mum come over? I thought she and dad were in Greece until Saturday," he asked, his tone condemning.

"They got back early, why are you giving me attitude?"

"Sorry, I had a weird day."

"Wanna talk about it?" James suggested.

Sirius found himself once again thinking of dark locks falling into golden eyes.

"No," Sirius replied, shaking his head, "I just wanna hear about your day and eat Indian food."

James turned towards him on the couch, arms waving as he embellished the events of his day.

Sirius hardly paid attention to the words falling from his brother's lips. Nothing could keep his mind from wandering over to the tall, lanky boy. Remus was stunning. He was what most would see as a traditionally handsome man. His skin was a creamy pale, yet it somehow managed to be warm and inviting. His lips were full and plump, revealing his pearly teeth and dimples when he smiled. His eyes were light charcoal, littered with what had to be specks of gold, further adding to his striking looks. For god's sake, his bloody  _ears_  look attractive. He was gorgeous. And the most attractive thing about Remus was that he had no idea what he did to people. He was undeniably charming, not to mention his quick wit and sensitivity made Sirius' head spin like a baton.

"Okay, we  _need_  to talk about whatever happened today," James said, his eyes patronising.

"Sorry, mate. I wanna hear all of the shit that happened today-"

"No. Tell me about your day. I want to know what is driving you mad. Why aren't you listening to a word I've said?"

"I- There was a guy."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was fit and hilarious; I probably creeped him out with how much staring I did."

James didn't respond, so Sirius continued, droning on about the beautiful boy for what felt to James like hours. Was this what it was like when he had talked to his mates about his fancies in school?

"...And I don't know why he left, he just got this odd look on his face, checked his phone then slapped a fifty on the table. I didn't even get his  _name_. I had to ask his mate. Feel like the bloody prince in Cinderella."

"But he was so gorgeous and witty, but he was also shy, making him even hotter. And that arsehole bloke kept perving on him and staring at him, and I almost bloody punched him. He's lucky he left before I beat him to a pulp. He must have been at least forty, and he was staring at his rear. Like that wasn't bad enough, he told him not to ignore him cause it was a  _compliment_. But his eyes were so beautiful. Nobody should be allowed to have eyes like his. I swear, Jamie, they had specks of  _gold_  in them. And- And now I sound like a teenage girl, great."

James chuckled, finding his friend's rough hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "You do, but it also sounds like you like this bloke. It's okay to sound like a love-struck teenager when you like someone."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Sirius let out a puff of air. Remus wasn't a typical name; therefore he was likely to be an elementary find in the phone book. Maybe he could give it a shot tomorrow. Or perhaps he could ask Lily for his number tomorrow. No,  asking for his number after meeting him once would be creepy, borderline stalker-ish. He would have to wait until Remus came by the bar again. Yes, he would wait. Patience gets you further than stalking. Maybe. Sirius sighed, deciding to postpone the decision of whether or not to become a sociopath until the morning. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, reading two-thirty in the morning.  _Later_  in the morning.

"Thanks for the chat, mate. I'm gonna catch some sleep."

James gave a small nod.

Sirius trudged to his room, pushing the door forward. He collapsed on his bed when it came into sight, his breath evening out immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing?  
> Show your appreciation by leaving comments and checking out my Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: riddikuluswolfstar


End file.
